Want you back!
by xxX.Heart-of-Words.Xxx
Summary: Post Nevermore. Max has saved the world! But can she face the most challenging task yet? Highschool? And what about Co-Leading the flocks with Fang? And with Maya and Dylan gone can Max rekindle their love or is there nothing left of it? FAXNESS! EGGY! It is her greatest feat yet but hey! She is Maximum Ride after all! Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically going to be a short story, depending on where I decide to take it, only it's a post Nevermore thing. And it is kind of a songfic too. Well I was lying in bed last night when I got this idea and I couldn't get it out because mom had kidnapped the laptop….again **

**Anyway….**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, I **_**wish**_** I owned Fang, and I also don't own any of the songs I use!**

**8) Do you like waffles?**

***Max***

I drove around town all day. All day I drove around with the top to my 1967 Ford Thunderbird, just looking around and enjoying what my small town of Charity, Arizona had to offer. With my trusty and loyal dog Nyan (yes named after the cat) in the passenger seat with her tongue out and lolled to the side.

I picked her out two years ago when we had finally brought down Itex and the crazy cult formerly named Doomsday Group…haha formerly. And then there was also the taking down of the Apocolypticas or ninety-nine precenters. A battle where we lost a fellow flock member and also my clone. Also where everything came to light and was exposed. I'm still not happy about the kidnapping of my baby, Angel. Of course the lead creep behind that operation and his inside help, Jeb and Dylan, got a face full of fist from yours truly and with that they were locked up in jail.

For now though, the world is safe. And that's all my purpose was so I now finally get a somewhat normal life. Only now I co-lead an enormous flock through school and life.

Oh you picked up on that co didn't you? Yeah Dr. M or 'mom' as I say thought we would be better off together. So Fang and I rein power over the two combined flocks. Only Fang's flock has already had normal lives so it is really only mine that needs assistance on what to do and what not to do. Though we did go to school for the brief time period before the fallout of the world as we know it. So maybe it is just Fang and I that are so uncomfortable about this change and decision. But can you blame us? We have a bad history with schools in general. Even the name school!

Fang, caught onto that too huh…yeah, I have to work and be near him and now that there is no more Maya and Dylan, well it makes the job that much more awkward. But I want him back…even though in the time that we have been to Skyward High school and Learning he has managed to make it clear that we need to try new things, by getting a girlfriend.

_Speak of the devil, _I thought as I spotted Fang with, gag me, Tess. Resident slut, and surprisingly, Lissa's cousin…mmhm Red-haired Wonder. Who would have thought! And the worst part! They were at the very restaurant only tables away from were Fang and I had our not so official first date!

Tears prickled at my eyes, wait no- Maximum Ride doesn't cry! And especially not over some stupid and hormonal teen!

_Woof! Woof woof! NYAN! _I winced as the familiar bark reached the hawk ears of my former flock member and best –_gulp_- friend.

Fang looked up from Tess just as I rounded the corner to Main Street. I watched in the rear view mirror as he lowered his slightly raised hand and watched my drive off.

_Great! Now he will assume I'm spying and jealous or something stupid like that, _I thought begrudgingly as I exited onto the highway towards the lake. _That's just what I need, a quick jog around the lake and some woman to dog time with Nyan._ Or so I thought.

As I pulled in next to a car I noticed to bodies on the bank of the adjacent tributaries. _Just some hormonal teenagers. They should get a room really. _Then I threw the tennis ball I had brought along, letting Nyan chase it down like the good greyhound she was. Only she didn't ever make it to the ball because she suddenly took interest in the two people on the bank.

_Woof woof! Woof! _

"Nyan? What are you doing out here? OMG! Is Max with you near bye! Iggy! Come o we have to go ," I heard the very familiar voice of my half-sister Ella say with a rushed worry.

"Okay hand me the keys" Iggy said as he quickly jumped up and brushed sand from his shorts.

I stood at my car, leaning against the hood as the two approached their vehicle scanning anywhere but near me. Iggy quickly unlocked the car and got ready to get in before he noticed my looking at them from my perch. Yeah that's another thing, Iggy got his slight back after a freak chemical accident reversed or fixed whatever the whitecoats did to his retinas. He has complete sight now but wears glasses to read things up close.

"Crap."

"Yeah Igster, crap is right. You guys mind telling me what you're doing out here. Or why it involves my baby sister," I asked with a playful tone, not really mad. I knew they liked each other and that they had been trying, and failing, to keep a secret relationship going unnoticed.

"Ummm, nothing?" Ella quietly shuffled closer to Iggy and meekly tossed the tennis ball down the slight hill for Nyan.

"Mhmm. Well get home and wash up because supper will be around six," I said in my parental be-home-then-or-else tone.

"You're not mad!" They asked. Slightly shocked by my okay attitude towards their, uh, behavior.

"Nahh, I knew about you two before you even started this, relationship? And by the way! Tell mom Ella. If she finds out other than from you she might not be so nice," I said as she visibly relaxed and proceeded toward the passenger door.

"You staying her or following us? You seem off," Iggy questioned with brotherly concern evident across his creased brow.

"Yeah I just need some space. Maybe do some flying. But I will be home before six, I promise."

"Okay, but if you need anything or want to talk Ella and I are always here for you," Iggy said as he reluctantly got into the car and started the engine. I watched as they drove off onto the main road, happy and in love.

If only it were the same for me…

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. You may put down your pitch forks and stop Googleing my address. I'm back after a brief disappearance due to the dredged thing all teenagers suffer through…school!**

**As you guys should know, school comes before FanFiction because school will eventually end in you guys reading an honest BOOK of mine. So no fussing.**

**Hope you enjoy and the only thing that's mine is the plot! Sorry if it seems short…**

* * *

***Fang's POV**

The dinner table was silent. No one spoke, no one made eye contact. Iggy and Ella were the only one's making contact, hands coiled together.

We were missing the head leader. Iggy said she was at the lake when he and Ella were, but that was at least three hours ago. Holden absently poked at his peas and Ratchet was uncomfortably playing with his mashed potatoes. Star and Kate had gone home, after the betrayal, Fang and the guys didn't want to be anywhere near them.

That was his share of the nine mutant kids. The leader of the other five was MIA. Everyone was thinking the worse.

He blamed himself, he should have thought better than sitting in the same spot, within the same restaurant, with a different girl. It was wrong and as soon as Max had seen him, he wanted nothing more than to jump into the air and fly after her.

He couldn't though. Max has to be at the peak of her best. If something bad were to happen, then Max would be in charge of righting it. The last thing she needed was to worry about him or their relationship.

So he cut ties and told her no. It was the single hardest thing to do, more awkward then a bird kid in a cage. He had to do it though.

In the end though, it lead him here, being stared down at by Dr. M and sitting through the most painful dinner since Anne's Thanksgiving try-hard. Which he also was to blame for because he got in too deep with Ari, letting his emotions cloud his actions.

Is anything going to go good for him for once in his life?

Probably not. Gazzy looked around, sized everyone up, looked at a grief stricken and crumbling family, and began to bawl. Angel soon joined in and then there was a chorus of tears from all of Max's flock including Total and Max's family.

Even Holden and Ratchet got emotional and moved into the group hug. Fang just stared, got up, and walked to the back door.

"Fang!? Where are you going? Are you leaving again!?" Angel called from the dinning room, eyes puffy and voice course from the crying. Fang looked onto the scene before him and sighed.

"Just going for a quick fly, I'll be back later," he spoke softly. His heart broke as Angel crawled over to Nudge and began crying again, softly begging for him to not leave again.

He opened the back door and took a running leap from the balcony, chancing a look back. Iggy stood there, watching Fang become nothing more than a black dot in the sky, disappearing into the dark orange horizon.

***Max's POV**

I was sure that dinner was over, the chatting had died down, the plates and cups washed and restocked for breakfast tomorrow. Maybe it was time to go on home…

Since I had Iggy fly back for Nyan and the car I could just fly home, but firsts I made sure dinner would be done. I flew wide tight circles around downtown and picked the perfect rooftop to land on. Leaving open my wings just a little, I jumped from the roof and landed in an alley, shutting my wing flush with the nape of my back and between my shoulder blades.

I strolled around town, got a shake, and settled down on the shore of the small pond in the park. Birds and ducks floated atop the water, blissfully kicking their floppy little feet and propelling in random directions.

Minutes passed and suddenly a blast of air swished past me as two new birds entered the waters. From my bench I could see two swans, there beautiful slinky necks arching towards each other. One was slightly bigger than the other and was a deep black, a natural oddity.

They clearly were mates, and the smaller pristine white swan loved the black one, faults and all. It gave me a punch of nostalgia, a pang of hurt.

I was instantly ready to go home, ready to crawl onto the couch and cuddle with my flock. I guess that's just my natural bird instinct, wanting to nestle with my children.

I threw away my cup and took a running start, throwing myself into the air. The swans looked up and bent their heads in regal acknowledgement as my wing stretched from their hiding place and pumping.

I was ten minutes into the trip when I felt something hard hit my head. Nothing in the world could hit my in the AIR! I passed it off and continued the flight.

Another hard clunk to the head had me swiveling toward the culprit. My heart dropped at the sight. Tear streaked from his face as he hurdled acorn after acorn at my general direction, not even caring where they went or who they hit below.

I have to admit, seeing him cry defiantly made me tear up.

Then, to completely destroy the mood. He opened his big, but rather silent, mouth.

"Max, you're so pig headed, and I hate you for worrying us so much." Then he tackled me into a tight hug, and began kissing my forehead and chanting incoherent words.

This was a pretty interesting day…

* * *

**I hope you guys like the short chapter! **

…**That was sarcastic, it sucks and is short:[**

**I'm never happy with my life.**

**Question of the day!**

**How old do you guys even think I am? And I'm sure that if you knew (because I am not telling you) you'd be a little miffed.**

**Where do you think I reside? ( Southeast, Northeast, Southwest, Northwest, northern part of the middle of the US of A or south?)**

**And last….What is my favorite MR character?**

**BYE! **

**Heart:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ha, ha, haaaa. So I am directing a play, in yearbook, taking honors courses, and I have a social life.**

**Okay, I deserve your hate. Sorry. Taylor Swift is playing…does that help? **

**Because she wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts…you know how it ends.**

**IDNOMR!**

***Iggy's POV**

I couldn't just let him leave like that; I had to go after him! So I said my goodbyes to the flock and reassured them that I would be bringing both idiots home safely.

That was around twenty minutes ago. I really got emotional too, worrying that they both left. That I would have to break the news to the flock, tell Ella her sister, the girl she looks up to, has left the flock. Max wouldn't do that though…would she?

Finally, I couldn't take it. I landed near the pond in our towns' park. Watching two swans glide over the water. _Oh gosh, if I were Max where would I go? Hmm, oh look an ice-cream cone! Wait! Ice-cream? Max must have been here._

I shoved off the bench and pushed off into the air, shoving down hard with my wings. I ambled around in the air some more. Replaying Gazzy and the kids crying. What if their right? What if we saved the world for nothing and now Max is depressed? What if she leaves?

I was tearing up again. Dang. I swooped down low, picking up acorns and tossing them around while staying parallel with the ground. I couldn't get it off my mind though and soon my mind started coming up with all the terrible things that could happen.

Soon, my ears picked up the slight hushed _swoosh _of wings, big wings, in the air. Tears of sadness soon turned to tears of joy as I recognized Max's familiar speckled wings.

I flexed my wing tips and rocketed up with a couple acorns still in my hand. I threw one at Max, missing her just barely. I threw another and it hit her with a soft _thud_.

She wiped around a little miffed. I would be too, and her eyes betrayed her guilt at seeing my tear stricken face.

I crashed into her and began thanking the lord for her safety. Kissing her forehead and telling her she was worrying the flock to death and back.

What a night….

***Max's POV**

Iggy filled me in on the night, saying that I had been out well past dinner and that back home my flock, my strong babies, were in tears.

I'll admit it, I feel like a complete moron, and a heartless one at that. My flock was distressed because I didn't want to man-up and face my dilemmas like a grown up.

_Max, why do you always do this to your loved ones? _I didn't expect an answer, but apparently this was the one question my voice was good for. _Sometimes you need to be childish Maximum. Everyone needs to escape from their problems at some point. No matter whomever they are._

Yes, master Yoda. My voice is good for bubkiss! Bubkiss!

When we got home the entire flock had dried tears, tired faces, and hot cocoa in hand. Sitting in the living room and waiting for moi.

Even Ratchet and Holden looked sad. Their leader, however, just looked pissed.

"So, princess, where have _you _been?" Fang said with a malicious look. Boy, even pissed and annoying, he is still finer than Asian silk. Okay, that didn't cross my mind!

"Well, your highness, I was a little busy not caring about you and your weekly _sluts_," I said with a bright cheery smile. The flocks starred doe-eyed. Iggy and Ella were squished together on the loveseat between Fang and I, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Max, I think you're just jealous that I don't see your man-ish features attractive," he purred, knowing that my looks would get to me slightly.

"Yeah, I'm completely jealous of the walking how-much-clothing-can-I-not-wear contests you slobber like a dog over. Oh wait," I said with an uncharacteristic curiosity covering my words, "that's an insult to Total and his species!"

"Ouch, that hurt about as much as your weak punches do! Maybe it's because Daddy dearest betrayed you, or because you aren't loved. Face it Max, you're unwanted and _useless!" _He spat, I looked on upon the flock, a gasp chorused through them. He was right, everyone I had ever loved turned out to be a lying traitor. I was unwanted, a hindrance.

Tears clouded over to my eyes as I bent down and peck the top of Angel's head, giving a shaky smile to the boys and patting Ella and Nudges back. I looked across the room and nodded to Fang's flock. Looking back to Fang I caught the slight look of shock cross his eyes, panic following it closely before the mask slid back into place.

I left, running up the stair two at a time I reached the second floor and entered my room. Tears came faster as I quickly undressed and jumped onto the bed, crying full force now.

I heard the door open slightly; a sliver of golden light entered the room as every nine mutants gathered to see if I had broken. Angel broke from the crowd and ran into my room. She jumped on my bed and snuggled up to me.

"Max, I love you," she assured me, I sent her a sweet smile. One by one the kids left to get in their pjs. Soon they gathered back at the door.

They entered one at a time, from little Gazzy and Holden, to the taller Ratchet and Iggy. They said they loved me, sat on the bed and waited for the line to continue in. When we were all present and accounted for, Nudge stuck out her balled up fist. Taking the cue, we all staked up and tapped our left hands.

We stayed up for what seemed like hours, talking about happy memories from over the years. Things like our short Disney trip to the good old days when Jeb was our father and raised us as his own.

The kids were scattered across the floor, Angel, Holden, Nudge, and Gazzy curled up on the bed with me. When the last mutant kid fell asleep, it sunk in, that we were short a family member. A particularly tall and dark bird-kid, a best friend, a brother, a first love. Fang was nowhere in sight. Leavening me to fall asleep knowing my family wasn't complete.

**Soooo, what'd 'ya think?**

**Good comeback? Bad comeback? Too short?**

**Comment and give me your hate mail!**


End file.
